


A perfect day for relaxing

by Nopseudsleft



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sexuality Discovery, frog brothers share everything including sam, mike will be possessive, sam's teen gay boy, the relationships will be developping in the following chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopseudsleft/pseuds/Nopseudsleft
Summary: Frog brothers are in the same class with Sam and they are definitely wooing him. So Sam turns to Mike for relationship advice.multiple chapters, might have an open ending if i could finish
Relationships: Alan Frog/Edgar Frog/Sam Emerson, Sam Emerson/Alan Frog, Sam Emerson/Edgar Frog, and there will be Michael Emerson/Sam Emerson
Kudos: 8





	A perfect day for relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> again english's not my mother language so pardon me for mistakes  
> There has to be a fanfic shipping frog's brothers and sam and I don't want mike to be side-charac so here it is ;)

Things need to change when the school starts. Mom said once, but actually, nothing changes at all. Sam thinks to himself, except for the Frogs brothers being his classmates.  
“I thought you two…”  
The first day Sam came across these two boys without those boy scout uniforms, yet Edgar and Alan just have the talent to be distinguished among air-minded, lighthearted teenagers.  
“What?” Edgar sat right behind Sam while Alan took the seat next to him.  
“I don’t know. I suppose, vampire hunters like you guys, have no need to go to school, right?” Sam asked intentionally.  
“Well we do need to take classes.” Alan replied solemnly, yet Edgar interrupted him.  
“Neither did we expect to meet you here, Sam.” Edgar dragged the accent on his name, making a weird sentiment that Sam thought Edgar sort of was glad to see him or Edgar had had enough of him because of the vampire hunting in summer.

This is not gonna be like any teen movies/rom-coms drama like a new kid from a whole different place moving to Santa Carla and be everyone’s best friend.  
No. I’m just a normal kid with normal hobbies and rather friendly attitude. Sam was at first anxious about settling in new school but then Michael somehow saw through his imagination about fitting in situation.  
Michael came in his room since the door was open. Sam was lying reading comic books with mind floating nowhere.  
“What is this?” Sam sat up and put down his not turning page comics.  
Michael looked at him and smiled, “So you didn’t talk about the first day in school, and I’m still curious about that.”  
“Yeah I didn’t talk much thanks to mom’s obsession with your senior year. Guess it’ll be hard for ya, huh?”  
“C’mon, Sammy. You know Mom’s been overreacting since the chaos.”  
“So no more fantasy of dropping out of school?” Sam asked with a grin.  
Michael sat down next to him, shaking his head, and tried to grab Sam’s arm and pull him into embrace.  
“I do it for you, it’s the only year that we can go to the same school. I promised to ride you to school remember?”  
“I knew it.” Sam finally leaned onto his brother’s shoulder and started to talk, “well I don’t know if you feel the way I do, Mike. It’s just stressing to hang out with a bunch of strange kids that you might run into at night in the boardwalk, especially with Frog’s brothers in my class.”  
“Oh.” Mike made a knowing face then requested, “those two boys.”  
“Gee don’t tell me you already forgot about them.”  
“Edgar and Alan, who demanded you to stake me right into the chest.”  
Sam laughed, Mike’s acting holding grudges, or maybe he’s really not so satisfied with the friends Sam keep.  
“So what’s the matter? Don’t they like you very much?” Mike said with a light tone, almost nonchalantly.  
“What? They what?”  
“Sammy, to some extent you’re a likable kid, even to those kids at the same age of yours.” Mike pulled him tighter, “Aren’t you the most well-adjusted and self-interested kid in the world?”  
“Stop making fun of me.” Sam protested with a slight, symbolic gesture.  
“They gonna chase you all day.” Mike put on somewhat mysterious smile.

As a matter of fact Michael did have a good knowledge of teen boy’s psychology, Frog’s brother followed Sam all day, they sat together in the classroom, in the refectory. Edgar invited him to play basketball at the gymnasium, of course with Alan’s company.  
“No offense, but guys do you stick together all day?” Sam waved his hand as refusal to the invitation.  
“We’re brothers.” Edgar seemed to be so natural that he just prompted the answer out.  
“Obvious to me, however, do Michael and I stick together all the time?”  
“Poor little bro being ignored by his manly and protective elder brother.” Alan just simply defined.  
Sam was provoked, “hey I’m not ignored all right, and what’s the point of mentioning mike? We’re perfectly fine, all I try to say is…” Sam actually didn’t have much to make a point.  
He should’ve been more grateful to Frog’s brothers’ kindness. They’re at the same age and happened to know each other in a most unpredictable way. Not that Sam’s forgotten all about them being The Amazing Monster Bashers, it’s just Sam didn’t feel like they’re bonded ever after because they killed vampires together.  
Besides, he was tired. He needed to introduce himself every time the new teacher came in and was asked to deal with all these documents stuff.  
Frog’s brothers held cool, badass silence as though Sam’s made a fool out of himself. God they are dominant at some point, Sam murmurs.  
“I’m sorry, I yelled.” Sam reached out his right hand, “being too nervous with new environment.”  
Edgar held his hand first, then Alan, brought back the memory when they gathered up in the bathroom reporting their hunting record.  
“Well you’ve been to my house and…I didn’t read new comic books for a while. You mind me going to your book’s store tonight?”  
Sam asked smilingly. He knew he was to some extent likable when Frog’s brothers replied simultaneously,  
“Not at all!”


End file.
